kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
The Sport of Kings
Noble saddle (with 4 saddlebags)|previous_quest = Mysterious Ways|title1 = The Sport of Kings|quest_giver = Zora|image1 = Zora's Dappled Grey.png}}'The Sport of Kings '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Andrew at the Inn in the Glade has heard a rumour that Zora is struggling to restore the stud farm at Neuhof to its former glory. This quest is intertwined with the ''Talmberg Horse Race''.'' Synopsis ''The Lord of Talmberg has stopped buying his horses from the Neuhof stud farm. Coming in the wake of the recent brutal raid on the farm, during which several horses were slaughtered, this is a severe blow for Widow Zora, who lost her husband, Smil the chief groom, in the attack and is struggling to keep the stud running. She has asked me if I would put in a word for her with Sir Divish of Talmberg. Objectives *Saddle Zora's dappled grey *Bring the dappled grey horse to the Talmberg stables **Get back on Zora's dappled grey *Talk to Sir Divish about the race *Talk to the stablemaster *Go to the Talmberg gate at noon tomorrow on Zora's dappled grey **(Optional) Wait for sir Divish and the other riders *Win the race! **Go to see Divish ***Tell Zora how the race ended. Walkthrough In Neuhof, Zora complains to Henry about how difficult it has been to rebuild after the attack on Neuhof, when her husband Smil was murdered and some of their finest horses slaughtered. Once, Sir Divish of Talmberg was their top buyer, but since the attack he has not purchased a single steed. She asks Henry to take their fastest horse, a dappled grey, to Talmberg, and speak to Sir Divish. Henry suggests that a horse race might demonstrate to his lordship that the Neuhof horses are still the best around. Mount the grey horse that is in the Neuhof courtyard, and ride to Talmberg. Take the horse to the stables and then go to speak to Sir Divish, who tells Henry that he now purchases his horses from the Head Groom in Uzhitz. He feels that a woman, even one as tough as Zora, is not cut out to be a stablemaster. Henry will have to convince Sir Divish to hold a horse race - if you are skilled in horsemanship, you can use this to your advantage. Divish's Stats Go down to the courtyard and speak to the stablemaster, who will agree to organize the race, and seems sympathetic to Zora's plight. He explains to Henry that the race involves retrieving some ribbons tied to poles, in a certain order, and then returning back to Talmberg. He will need some time to set up the race, so he asks you to return the following day at noon on Zora's prize horse. At midday, the side quest ''Talmberg Horse Race'' will begin. Follow the instructions associated with that quest to find the ribbons. If you lose the race, Divish will continue to buy his horses from Uzhitz, but will agree to try and help Zora out. If you fail to show up, he wont be as understanding. Zora will be disappointed but thank you for trying, and you won't get your reward. However, that's not going to happen because you're a winner! After you leave those losers in the dust, ride the dappled grey back to Neuhof and tell Zora the good news - and learn that Henry has a really horrible sense of humour. Zora will be overjoyed, and reward you with 250 and a the best saddle available. Notes * Category:Side Quests